


过敏

by XLHDDDDD



Category: r1se, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLHDDDDD/pseuds/XLHDDDDD
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛
Kudos: 12





	过敏

“豪儿，今天晚上来我房间帮我一下好不好？”任豪吃完饭收拾碗筷的时候，何洛洛突然趴在他耳边对他说。  
这对于任豪来说，是再熟悉不过的暗示了，别的队友之间可能互相串房间是因为讨论音乐，讨论游戏，讨论爱好，可是对他们俩来说，串房间只是因为——何洛洛发情期来了。  
任豪还记得他第一次给何洛洛帮忙是刚住进樱桃房的时候，虽然他们在营里关系还不错但是也不到多么交心的程度，但是十一个人里面要论最好，也只能是对方。  
他虽然没对何洛洛这个大写的omega有什么想法，但是备不住半夜一睁眼，看见小孩眼泪汪汪的望着他，一副想叫又不敢打扰他的样子。他嗅了嗅房间，果然满是何洛洛信息素的味道。  
他顾不上管何洛洛，从床头的抽屉里拿出alpha专用抑制剂对着自己的腺体来了一针，然后转过头望向何洛洛。  
“怎么？突然发情了？没事，哥去隔壁小翟那给你借一支，别害怕。”任豪边说着，边收起抑制剂穿上拖鞋准备出门。  
何洛洛伸手一把拽住了他：“豪哥，别去了…我…”  
任豪停下动作摸了摸小朋友的后背说：“没事，别害怕，第一次发情期有点害怕是正常的，我去拿抑制剂给你，打了就好了。”  
当他刚握上门把手准备出门时，背后传来何洛洛微弱的声音：“我…抑制剂过敏，没用的，别去了！”  
任豪握着门把手一时之间不知道该怎么处理，他虽然年长何洛洛六岁，但是和omega相处的经验不多，更别提遇见这种omega发情，还对抑制剂过敏的情况。  
他松开门把手走回床边，问何洛洛：“那现在怎么办？去医院吗？”  
“不…不去医院，以前我妈妈带我检查过的，没用的，医生让我早早找到自己的alpha就会没问题的，但是豪哥你知道的，咱们这一行，怎么能，怎么能……再说了，就算能，我哪有时间去找？天天都泡在练习室里，学不完的舞练不完的歌。”  
任豪无奈的坐在何洛洛对面，直视着何洛洛的脸问他：“那现在怎么办呢？给你妈打电话让她接你回去？”  
“别…别给我妈说，我一直给她说我找到合适的alpha了，让她别担心我了，我在外面这么多年她一直很担心我，我不想让她操心了。”  
“那现在怎么办？”  
何洛洛抬头欲言又止地望着他，任豪心里一紧，他好像已经感觉到了何洛洛想说什么，但是在何洛洛开口之前，他什么也不能说。  
何洛洛握了握拳好像在给自己打气，他鼓起勇气张开了口：“豪哥，你能不能帮帮我？”  
任豪虽然有心理准备，但还是被何洛洛的话吓了一跳，他想起刚公布房间分配那会，何洛洛的粉丝在网络上疯狂抗议，说他是个成年已久的alpha，何洛洛是个刚刚成年连发情期都没有过都omega，孤A寡O共处一室多么不合适，那两天他看见回房的何洛洛有很多次都想开口，说我们要不还是不要当室友了吧，但都被何洛洛以各种方式打断或者转移注意力不了了之了。后来是何洛洛不顾公司反对，在社交平台上说是他自愿的，说任豪很好，说他们都有按时打抑制剂，带抑制环，说大家都是很好的男孩子，再加上公司“及时”的放出了选房花絮，才得以了结这件事。  
但是现在何洛洛居然说他抑制剂过敏，还要他帮忙才行，是让他万万没有想到的。  
何洛洛看他还在犹豫，一把拉住他的手，摇晃着说：“拜托你了豪哥，你不说我不说，没人知道的！”  
但是任豪还在犹豫，他还是问出了那句话：“是需要我进入生殖腔的那种帮助吗？”  
何洛洛听到这话立刻涨红了脸，他腾地站了起来连连摆手，说：“怎么可能？你只要咬一下我的腺体做个暂时标记就好了，然后每两周到一个月补一次就行啦！直到……”  
“直到什么？”  
“直…直到我找到合适的alpha”何洛洛越说越没有底气，他想他一定没希望了。  
任豪却站起来坐到了何洛洛旁边，何洛洛只听到一声很轻的“好”，就感觉后颈一痛，是alpha的犬齿刺入了腺体，紧接着腺体被注入了陌生的信息素，这感觉十分奇怪却又舒服，整个腺体都感觉微微发热，很快标记就结束了，满屋子的信息素味道也渐渐散去。  
任豪站了起来看着还发楞的小朋友，他摸了摸何洛洛的头，说：“别楞了，快睡吧！不用害怕了，我会按时给你补标记的，”然后扶他躺倒给他盖上了被子。

任豪第二次半夜被何洛洛的信息素呛醒的时候，还有点在梦里的感觉，毕竟上一次标记已经是一个月之前的事情了，还没等他起来，何洛洛已经坐到他的床边，垂着头，露出omega最脆弱的后颈等待他的侵略了。

到了第十次，他醒来的时候，怀里的人只是翻了个身，将后颈露给了他，他看着眼前距离不到十厘米的后颈咬了上去，一边咬一边含含糊糊的问怀里的人：“你这怎么越来越频繁了啊？这才半年，就十次了，最近这个月就三次了，不太对吧？是不是该去看个医生？”  
何洛洛动都没动，迷迷糊糊的说：“没事，我不能打抑制剂，靠人为标记抑制发情期，咱俩天天在一起，有点频繁是正常的，只要你在，就没关系的！”  
“可是…”  
“哎呀没什么可是的，你要是不放心哪天放假咱俩去看看就行了，你咬完没？咬完赶紧睡觉了，明天咱还早起练新歌呢！”

任豪走进何洛洛房间的时候，还在心里算这已经是多少次了，但是算来算去也没能算清楚，太多了。成团已经一年了，新房都已经住了半年了，何洛洛的发情期也越来越频繁，现在几乎是每隔一两天就要补一次，他在心里叹了口气，想着这次之后一定要带何洛洛去医院看看了。  
当他看见坐在床上玩手机的何洛洛时，突然感觉到这次好像和平时有点不一样，但是又说不出是哪里不一样。他轻车熟路的走到何洛洛旁边，咬上了他的后颈，当标记完成后，满屋子的信息素却没有消散，反而越来越浓郁。  
何洛洛连手机都不玩了，他把手机一扔，转过来就搂任豪的脖子，扁着嘴眼泪汪汪的说：“豪儿，还难受，怎么办？好热好热啊！”说着还不由自主地摇了摇屁股，他已经感觉到后穴内有液体在缓缓流出了。  
任豪被何洛洛的信息素影响的也有些慌乱，之前每次标记完何洛洛就会好，所以近半年来他已经不在房间里准备alpha用的信息素抑制剂了，但是今天何洛洛不但没有停止发情迹象，反而越来越厉害了。他不由得也有些心猿意马。  
毕竟这一年来两人的关系已经是今非昔比，想起一年前他对洛洛“单纯”的想法，对比着小孩对他的维护，他不免对当时的自己感到有些汗颜。  
任豪知道可能长时间的暂时标记已经让何洛洛的腺体有了抵抗，如果今天再不彻底标记他，可能就会让何洛洛有危险，但是他始终还是有顾虑。  
在任豪犹豫不决的时候，脖子上挂的小猴子已经上来寻他的唇想要亲亲了，他顺从地含住何洛洛的唇与他深吻。何洛洛顺势胯坐上他的大腿，一边将舌头伸进任豪的嘴里翻搅，任豪强势地扶住身上人的后脑夺回了主动权，不一会何洛洛就被他吻得气喘吁吁。  
何洛洛伸手推了推他的胸口，示意任豪放开，他恋恋不舍地咬了咬何洛洛的下唇才松开了嘴，何洛洛一边喘着气一边哼哼唧唧地说：“怎么办豪儿，还是难受，接吻都没用了，不会要那个才行吧？”  
任豪又一次被何洛洛可爱到，他抵住何洛洛的额头，近距离地看着何洛洛的眼睛说：“可能真的只有那个才行了，宝贝儿，你愿意把自己交给我吗？”  
何洛洛看着任豪眼中自己的倒影，又一次深刻地了解了面前的alpha蛊惑人心的能力，他不好意思回答，就站起来脱自己的裤子，脱完又急吼吼地伸手去扒任豪的。  
任豪被何洛洛诚实的行为弄得哭笑不得，他一把抓住何洛洛把他按在床上，说：“宝儿，你同意就行了，剩下的你只需要躺着，哥哥来动就行了。”  
何洛洛被他直白的话语羞得不敢直视他，只是将头转向了一边假装在看桌子上的照片。  
任豪也不戳破，将手伸到了何洛洛后穴摸了摸，果然摸到一手滑腻，发情期的omega会主动分泌润滑迎接alpha的入侵，他坏心地把沾满了分泌物的手伸到何洛洛眼前晃了晃，说：“我们洛洛真是可爱又诚实，嘴上诚实，行为诚实，身体也很诚实。”  
何洛洛看着任豪手上反着光的分泌物，气恼地说：“你做不做！你不做我就…”  
“你就？”  
“我就，我就，我就把你踢下床去，不需要你了！哼！”  
任豪忍不住吻了吻何洛洛水润的唇，然后小声地在何洛洛耳边说：“那我真的有点害怕了，千万别踢我下去啊！”  
何洛洛被任豪真真假假的求饶弄得有些欣喜，他刚想再说话，任豪就缓缓推了进来，何洛洛被陌生的感觉占领了大脑和中枢神经，就维持着张着嘴的姿势，被任豪顶到了最深处。  
任豪一边顶，一边寻到了何洛洛的胸前，他忍不住伸舌舔了舔他渴望已久的乳头，何洛洛因为长时间反复发情，且没有得到完全抑制，所以有一点点假孕状态，乳肉微微隆起，看起来与胸肌一般，捏起来却是软的，可是从不小心被他发现以后，何洛洛一直因为不好意思，所以躲避着他的触碰。现在何洛洛还没有回过神，就被他含在了口中舔砥。  
上下一起的快感叠加让何洛洛眼前似有白光，他不由得伸手抱住了任豪的头，口中呻吟着，任豪微微退了退想看看他的情况，他却好似得了趣，挺了挺胸往任豪口中送了送，下身也不含糊，屁股往下将任豪的性器含的更深了些。  
任豪看何洛洛这反应知道他是没什么不适，于是更加卖力地抽送了起来，抽送了一会，后穴突然有大量热液涌出，浇在他的柱头上，爽的他头皮一紧，他知道何洛洛是去了一次。  
何洛洛张着嘴，两眼放空，只觉得快感从尾巴骨一路窜到头顶，他没想到和喜欢的人做爱是这么幸福的事情。  
过了一阵？他回过神来，看任豪还在卖力地顶他的生殖腔，他把腿环上任豪的腰，想要让对方更方便地入侵。  
任豪捞了一把何洛洛的腿，终于从他的胸口抬起了头，何洛洛的两边胸口全是任豪亮晶晶的口水，他失笑地去吻任豪地唇，却被任豪反客为主地入侵，使劲地吸吮，凶狠的好像要把何洛洛拆吃入腹。  
满屋子都是两人混合的信息素味道，何洛洛沉浸在自己alpha的味道里感受着，突然任豪感到生殖口一松，他顺势往深处一送，便进入了生殖腔，生殖腔似有千万张小口般吸吮着他的柱头，结渐渐地涨了起来，慢慢地涨满了何洛洛的生殖腔。  
何洛洛感觉涨的有些痛，他搂住任豪的脖子，在怀里哼哼唧唧，任豪心疼地去吻何洛洛，从额头，到眼睛，到鼻头，到唇。  
吻完他凑到何洛洛的耳边哄着他：“宝，乖，忍一忍，已经成结了，等标记结束就会消了，等会咱们就永久标记了，我就永远属于你了，好不好？”  
过了不知多久，结终于散了，何洛洛失神地望着任豪，想抱抱自己的alpha却生不出力气。任豪却伏下身把他抱在怀里，吻了吻他的嘴角说：“乖，累了就睡吧，我会永远在你身边陪你度过每一个发情期。”


End file.
